


Ring

by transcrows



Series: Writeober 2019 - KNB Ficlets and Drabbles [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 06:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transcrows/pseuds/transcrows
Summary: Kuroko has a habit of showing up when he's injured. Now that they’re in the same country, Kagami is determined to keep him there. Which explains the little box in his pocket.





	Ring

Kagami’s hands are trembling when he opens the taxi door for his boyfriend. Kuroko picks up on the emotion, observant as ever.

“You all right?” he asks.

Kagami shrugs, masks what’s really going on. “I’m just keyed up for the game tomorrow.” It’s a plausible excuse. He’s been out for a sprained knee, which is why Kuroko’s here to begin with. Kuroko has a habit of showing up when he's injured. Now that they’re in the same country, Kagami is determined to keep him there. Which explains the little box in his pocket.

Kuroko nods. “I’m glad you’ll be able to play again.”

Kagami beams at him. “I’m glad you’ll be there.” Kuroko hasn’t been able to come to one of his games in months, and Kagami always plays better with his love in the stands.

“I’m excited for your game, Taiga-kun. You’d better win it for me.”

Kagami grins even wider. “Of course I will!” If anything could make him win, it was Kuroko.

It’s not long before they get to the restaurant. It’s one that Kuroko loves, serving dressed-up American cuisine. Kagami could easily eat three of their bleu cheese burgers. Supposedly, this is a celebration of Kagami being able to play again, mixed with him always wanting to spoil Kuroko.

They get out of the taxi and go to the reservations table.

“Kagami, table for two?” Kagami says.

The maitre d’ nods and begins leading them back through the restaurant, farther back than they’d ever been before. Kuroko looks at Kagami questioningly as they guide them through a door.

“Surprise?” Kagami says with a sheepish grin as they’re led to the chef’s table. Once they’re seated, they’re given a pre-prepared menu of the courses the chef has chosen for them.

“The chef’s table? Really, Taiga?”

“Only the best for you.” He winks at Kuroko, who blushes.

Kagami slips away for a moment between dinner and dessert.

“Restroom, be right back.”

He steps outside of the restaurant and starts to pace.

“Pick up, Tatsuya,” he mutters into his phone.

“Taiga? It’s...ugh, too early,” Himuro says over the phone.

“I can’t do it,” Kagami says instead of a greeting.

“Do wha--Oh. You’re proposing tonight?”

“What if he says no? What do I do?”

Himuro laughs. “He’s not going to say no. Have you met him? He’s so far gone on you, I’m surprised he hasn’t proposed to you yet.”

“See, but he hasn’t! What if he has a reason?” Kagami speeds up his pacing.

“He doesn’t have a reason. You just haven’t been together. Don’t stress it, little brother.”

Kagami sighs. “I’m scared, Tatsuya.”

“Get your head in the fucking game and go marry that boy.”

Kagami snorts despite his anxiety. “Stop always being right.”

“I never will, and you know it. Now I’m going back to bed. Good luck.”

“Thanks. Goodnight.”

Kagami goes back into the restaurant and heads to their table. When he gets back, Kuroko looks at him with worried eyes.

“Are you okay? You’re breathing hard.”

Kagami reacts by sinking down to one knee.

“Tetsuya. You’re not just my shadow, you’re my world. I have never loved anyone like I love you. You complete me, and I want you to be with me every day, not just for stolen moments when we happen to be in the same country. I want to share my life with you. You’re my forever. So would you do me the great honor of--”

Kagami doesn’t get to finish his sentence because he suddenly has an armful of Kuroko. Lips press against his, cutting him off.

“Yes, yes, Taiga, yes, a thousand times yes. Of course I’ll marry you. You didn’t even have to ask.”

And then Kagami’s laughing. He presses a long kiss to Kuroko’s lips.

“I love you,” he whispers.

“I love you so much,” Kuroko whispers back. “I can’t believe you want to marry me.”

“I can’t believe _you_ want to marry _me_.”

And then they’re laughing and holding each other, still on the floor, as the kitchen staff brings out champagne and chocolate-covered strawberries.

The next time Kagami plays, two rings clink together on the chain around his neck.


End file.
